


Some High Purpose of Doom

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, My First Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs for the love stories of Men and Elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some High Purpose of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I originally dubbed this "my inappropriate Middle-earth playlist." I wanted to choose the kind of songs I listen to for this, but with lyrics and tone that made sense for each couple.

[Some High Purpose of Doom]() from [anghraine]() on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).


End file.
